I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream
by AnnabellStarRose
Summary: Patty wants ice cream. who better to take on her ice cream adventure than innocent little Crona? slight Kid/Crona.


**A/N: this is a short story i wrote out of boredom. i really wanted some ice cream...so i decided to do a little story about it lol. Kid and Crona 3 dont like? dont read. **

** ~I Scream, You scream, We all scream for ice cream~**

Crona was sitting on the couch, reading_ Cinderella_, when Patty sat down next to him. "Hey Crona." She practically sang, bouncing with excitement. Crona closed the book nervously.

"Hello Patty."

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"Uh, well actually-"Crona was cut off when Patty grabbed his hand and jumped up, pulling him off the couch with her.

"No?" she answered for him, "Good, cause your coming with me" she stated, skipping towards the door and practically pulling the startled pinkette's behind her. Once they were about a block away from the mansion Crona now called home, she released his hand, convinced he wouldn't try and go back to the house to hide. Crona walked nervously behind her as she skipped ahead of him. After a few minutes of walking the miester spoke up.

"Patty, where are we going?" he asked.

"To get ice cream!" she informed him with barely contained excitement.

"Ice cream?" he asked, of course he had heard of the frozen treat, but he had never had any. The younger sister walked backwards so she could face him.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" she asked. Crona shook his head. "You poor, ice cream deprived, boy!" she cried dramatically as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the ice cream shop. "'you're lucky you have such a caring friend like me." she told him before asking what kind of ice cream he wanted as she looked over the menu above the cashiers head.

Crona stared in wonder at the 50 different flavors listed. He pointed to the simplest one. "Uh…vanilla?" he said.

"Aww, that's no fun." Patty said disapprovingly. "You go get us a booth and I'll get the ice cream." She ordered, shooing him away. Crona did as he was told and picked out a little booth by the window near the back of the room.

Patty returned a moment later with two jumbo sized ice cream sundays. She set one down in front of a wide-eyed Crona before taking the seat across from him.

"There," she said sounding pleased with herself, "now that looks a lot more fun than plain vanilla, don't you think so?"

"Uh…sure?" Crona said uneasily as he watched Patty take a big bite of the frozen treat.

"Go on, try it." she coaxed when she noticed he hadn't touched his spoon yet. Crona looked from her, to the ice cream, then back again. He nodded determinedly. "om." He took a big bite of the frozen treat. It was cold, sweet, and frothy. He loved it. Patty smiled knowingly. "Good, huh?" she said around a mouthful of ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"This is…is fantastic!" he declared, quickly polishing off the sunday.

The friends paid for their treat and started their walk home. Patty softly sang as she walked next to Crona. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream." When they reached the front door she paused, causing Crona to run into her. Crona mumbled an embarrassed apology.

"No, I'm sorry. You know you're really fun to hang out with. Thanks for coming to get ice cream with me. We should do it again sometime." She said, giving the surprised pinkette a quick hug before entering the house. _So Kid wasn't kidding when he said Patty has her serious moments,_ Ragnerock mused from Crona's mind.

Crona returned to the living room to find Kid with the book he was reading earlier. "Hey, Kid, how was the conference with your dad?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Positively boring." The reaper sighed, carefully closing the book. "Oh" Crona said, taking the book from Kid and gently setting it in its place on the coffee table.

"I would have much rather spent the day with you." Kid said softly, looking at Crona with those bright golden eyes. Crona blushed and glanced away, unable to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds. Kid looked down at his watch. "Well, there are still a few hours left in the day, what would you like to do?" Kid asked.

Crona thought a moment before smiling slyly. "Have you ever had ice cream?" he asked. Kid laughed softly.

"Would you like to go get some?" he asked. Crona nodded his head excitedly, ready for another taste of the frozen treat.

The couple walked hand in hand to the little ice cream shop in the late afternoon. The air was warm as Crona hummed to himself.

"What are you humming, baby?" Kid asked amused as a light blush covered Crona's cheeks.

"nothing." He murmured embarrassed.

"Aww, come on, sing it." Kid begged, and after a moment Crona gave in. unable to deny his lover of even the silliest things.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream." Crona sang softly, and after a moment to grin at the pinkette's child-like innocence, Kid joined in.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream."

**~END~**


End file.
